Madison Morrow
Madison is a 20-year-old Pokémon Trainer and skier from Snowpoint City. She is one of Dack's childhood friends. History Early Life Madison grew up in Snowpoint City with her best friends Dack, Luke, and Matthew. As they grew older, Dack left their hometown to join Team Rocket. After the Snowpoint avalanche, which killed Matthew, Madison put all her effort into helping rebuild the city and provide relief to the victims. She was cast into a perpetual nightmare when the Ancient Darkrai attacked Sinnoh, but was saved when Dack and Luke took down the Void Tower in Hearthome. Ceasefire Upon the defeat of the Ancient Darkrai, Team Liberty and Team Rocket leaders announced a ceasefire as both sides struggled to recover from the destruction the Darkrai had wrought. Much to Madison's surprise, Dack decided that this was the perfect opportunity to walk away from Team Rocket and stay in Snowpoint with his friends. Over the next six months, Dack remained in Snowpoint with Madison and Luke, putting his life as a member of Team Rocket behind him. During this time, he caught a Teddiursa. Madison fell in love with the adorable bear cub and insisted on nicknaming it "Teddy." Dack refused, arguing that his other Pokémon didn't have nicknames, but the name stuck. Teddy, being a very lovable Pokémon, got along with everyone, especially Madison. In fact, it was only Teddy's loyalty to Dack that stopped him from outright giving the Teddiursa to Madison. Heatran Incident One day, while Dack and Madison were out skiing together, an enraged Heatran attacked Snowpoint. Dack, Madison, and Luke rushed to try and fight off the Pokémon. Two other trainers, Cassius Faust and Geoffrey Lannister, also arrived to help. The Heatran proved too powerful and too angry, so instead of driving it off, Dack captured it in an Ultra Ball. After the battle, Dack found a Magma Stone buried in the snow where the Heatran had been running rampant. They quickly realized that someone had planted the stone there to draw the Heatran to the city. With Snowpoint having previously been attacked by a Regigigas awakened by Team Liberty, and with Team Liberty having a Heatran in their arsenal, they feared that whoever had planted the Magma Stone wanted to frame Team Liberty. Given the current ceasefire, if the rumor got out that Team Liberty had attacked Snowpoint, the war would erupt anew. The next day, Dack, Madison, Luke, and Cassius traveled to the Battle Zone to meet with Palmer, who had aided Dack and Luke during the Ancient Darkrai invasion. After Cassius left the group, the remaining members traveled to the Survival Area, where they learned that the while the Magma Stone did not offer direct control over Heatran's actions, it could be used to influence or bribe the Legendary Pokémon if the wielder was strong enough or influential enough. The next day, the group journeyed to Stark Mountain, where they assumed the culprit had taken the Magma Stone from. Madison found a relatively new pickaxe that the culprit had likely used, but soon afterward, Luke enraged a wild Graveler, causing the group to tumble into the depths of the mountain, becoming trapped in the resulting cave-in. With the help of Heatran, the group managed to escape the mountain and return to the Survival Area. After visiting the supply shop from which the pickaxe had been bought, they were directed to an old abandoned house the culprit had used as a base of operations. Exploring the house, they found that the culprit's next target would be Sootopolis City, Hoenn. Fearing they may already be too late, Dack urged them to leave for Hoenn immediately. Groudon Incident Arriving in Sootopolis, the group found that Groudon had emerged from the Cave of Origin and was wreaking havoc in the city. Zach Hikari, Ellen Burks, and Olivia, Dahlia, and Aspen Seaton were already there defending the city against the behemoth. Madison and the others aided in protecting the city and trying to stop Groudon. Eventually they did manage to defeat Groudon, along with the Rapidash, Gardevoir, and Noivern that had been sent to defend the behemoth. Only after the Groudon was defeated did it reveal itself as a Ditto belonging to Hannah Wright, Dack's former partner within Team Rocket. Although Dack caught up to Hannah, she managed to escape, but not before revealing her aim to launch an attack on Celadon City with the army that she had at her disposal now that she was a Rocket Executive. Armed with the knowledge of Hannah's next target, the group, minus Ellen, all teleported to Celadon, hoping to prepare for the coming battle. Appearance As a skier, Madison often wears a light blue ski suit. She has long blond hair and deep blue eyes. Personality Although she is kindhearted, Madison will not hesitate to criticize someone for not doing the right thing. She is very careful about her decisions and tends to think before she acts. Pokémon Quotes Trivia *Skier Madison is a real NPC trainer that can be found in Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum Versions on Route 217. **Similarly, Dack's other Snowpoint friends, Luke and Matthew, are also NPC Trainers from Route 217. Matthew is a Ninja Boy, and Luke is a Blackbelt. Category:Neutral Trainers